RWBY: Legacy of the Void
by Dark Shadows 117
Summary: In a completely different universe, on the Protoss homeworld, Artanis and his allies are trying to free their fellow warriors from Amon's grasp. They succeeded, but the energies from the Keystone transport them to a new world. Now Artanis must find a way to transport his Terran and Zerg allies onto this new planet and align themselves with the huntsmen before Amon arrives.
1. Ch1 New world, new mission

_**Before you read I must tell you this is a revamped version of ch.1. So let us begin.**_

 _Aiur, the final battle,_

On the home world of the Protoss race, a battle rages between the forces of Artanis, and the Golden Armanda, commanded by a possessed Selendis. The forces try to defend themselves against the attack as they do not wish to hurt their friends. The freedom of the corrupted Protoss depended on the Keystone. Artanis is trying to ward off as many zealots as he can, trying not to hurt them, but Selendis rushes in to fight Artanis. She easily defeats four zealots while rushing in to fight Artanis.

"Selendis!" Artanis shouts.

She does not hear him as she continues her assault on him.

"Hear me!" Artanis says as he as being attacked.

At just that moment, the Keystone activates, forcing Amon out of all the Protoss he had possessed. Artanis has little time to convince them to sever their nerve cords so he acts.

"Selendis, Templar! Rid yourselves of Amon! Sever your nerve cords!" Artanis says to all the Protoss with nerve cords.

Amon finally gets a chance to get out of the Keystone to try to corrupt the Templar. Selendis is hesitant at first to do so at first, but Artanis begs her to do it. Even when Amon said that Artanis's words were lies, she severed her nerve cords, ridding herself of Amon. While she is still recovering Artanis helps her up on her feet.

"En Taro Artanis!" Selendis shouts.

At this moment the rest of the Templar sever their nerve cords, ending this war. Even if it seems they were victorious, something happened to the Keystone that was not supposed to happen. While Amon was exiting the Keystone it created a large singularity, pulling all of the Templar into it. In orbit, Rohana, currently on the Spear of Adun sees the large singularity for a moment as it was to bright for her to handle. As it disappeared Rohana tried to contact the Templar on Aiur, but to no success. As she stands in the Spear of Adun she asks herself what happened and more importantly , where Artanis and the rest of the Templar went.

 _Unknown planet, 12:00p.m.,_

"Artanis, can you hear me Hierarch?" Selendis says.

"I am fine Selendis. Wait, where are we? What happened?" Artanis says in confusion.

Artanis, confused about what is going on, gets up slowly as he notice that they are not on Aiur.

"This planet, it reminds me of the Terrans' main homeworld, but at the same time, not like their homeworld."Artanis says.

It takes Artanis a short time to notice that not all their forces are here. He tries to get into contact with Vorazun Alarak and Talandar , but with no luck what so ever.

"So, what are your commands Hierarch?" Selendis asked Artanis.

"First, we find our friends, then we must find out what this planet is and what this planet has to offer,".

 _ **So this is my revamped ch.1 of my story. Just in cast I do not own any of the content in this story. I will work on ch.2 when I have the right amount of facts about RWBY vol.3. Until then I will see you next time.**_


	2. CH2 The shadowguard

**_Sorry about the long delay. I have decided duing this free time that I have, I will post this chapter. Also because of the long wait till ep.7 I will change up some chapters . I hope you enjoy._**

 **Remnant: 12:00p.m.,**

 **The transfer of the singularity caused the Protoss to be transported to Remnant. The team is separated, with each group appearing in different places on Remnant. Among the team of Protoss were the Nerazim, lead by Vorazun.**

 **"Where are we ?" says Vorazun.**

 **Vorazun and the Nerazim look around them, noticing that they are on top of a building.**

 **"It appears that we may have been teleported to a Terran planet," says one of the shadow guard with her.**

 **"That would make sense, but I don't notice any Terran structures, even though this is a human planet," replies Vorazun.**

 **"Matriarch, look in the sky!" yells a centurion.**

 **Vorazun and the rest of the Nerazim look up and see a giant structure that appears to be floating in the air. They also notice that the structure is being guarded by large ships about the size of a Terran battlecruiser.**

 **"What even is that?" says an annihilator.**

 **"Whatever it is, we need to see what is up their, but we must stay hidden. We don't know how these humans will react to our presence," replies Vorazun.**

 **"That will be an easy task for us," replies a corsair pilot. "Our ships can cloak, allowing us to conquer the skies without being seen."**

 **"You shall have one of our ships matriarch."**

 **"That is a sound plan," says Vorazun.**

 **"Shadow guard, to me! We head for the structure!"**

 **It did not take long for the dark templar to figure out what the structure was. It was a giant arena, made for people to fight each other in. As the dark templar exit the corsairs, the first thing they see are large crowds of people watching two people fight each other. These two warriors are known as Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black.**

 **"How are they fighting like that? That is impossible for a human, even ghost and specters aren't like that!" says a centurion, noticing the humans fighting style.**

 **Mercury starts to launch a barrage of air based attacks everywhere around the arena, a feat impossible for a Terran soldier. As Mercury knocks down Yang, the projectiles all rain down on Yang. That would have been the end of the fight, but Yang's semblance activates, allowing her to win the fight. Vorazun knows that not even an immortal could survive that onslaught, but this human just survived an attack that would have destroyed an immortal. That would have been the end of the fight, but Yang punches Mercury in the leg, breaking it.**

 **As the soldiers aim their weapons at Yang, Vorazun hears Yang's voice. Her voice is of confusion, and worry. As a Protoss warrior, Vorazun knows that what just happened was saw in a different perspective in Yang's eyes.**

 **"I think I know why she did that," says Vorazun to her brethren. "What just happened must have been an illusion." "She must have seen something different in her eyes." "She seemed to be acting defensively, as if being attacked."**

 **"If that is the case, tan what are your orders matriarch?" speaks a shadow guard.**

 **"We stay in the shadows." "Until we find a way to prove her innocence, we must follow them to wherever they are taking her." "If talking does not work we will break her out the hard way."**

 ** _This was ch.2 . Next chapter will focus on Talandar, and the purifiers. I hope you like this chapter and I will see you next time._**


	3. Ch3 This warrior awakens

_**Welcome to chapter 3 of my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Atlas base, Remnant , 12:10p.m.**

In the midst of an Atlas base, the singularity transports the Purifier force into Remnant. The Purifiers are lead by the consciousness of Fenix, now being known as Talandar.

"Artanis,Vorazun, Alarak, respond," speaks Talandar.

"Damm, I can't communicate with them."

"Talandar, where are we at the moment?" says a sentinel.

"It appears to be some sort of Terran building, but I know what Terran building look like and this is not Terran."

Talandar and the purifiers with him investigate until one of the sentinels discovers something interesting to them. In front of them are human sized mechanical robots. Talandar knows that these machines are not Terran, but they seem to be made by humans.

"These machines are not made by Terrans, but for some reason they seem to be crafted by humans," says Talandar.

"We may want to be warry Talandar. I can see some humans in the distance," says one of the adepts.

"Because of our appearance, they will think of use as one of there own, but you adepts must hide from them. Your appearances may cause suspicion."

As the adepts hide in the shadows, the two marines notice Talandar and his sentinels.

"What the? Commander, what are those machines?" Says one of the soldiers.

"I do not know what they are, but they may be something new Ironwood made."

Talandar hears the name Ironwood and supposes that he is the one that leads these men and the creator of the robots.

"Greetings, marines. I am Talandar, one of Ironwoods new creations," says Talandar, trying to gain there trust.

"You and your friends seem to be some high tech machinery," says the commander.

"What are you doing at the moment commander? You seem to be in a hurry for something." Talandar replies.

"We are trying transport a person to Ironwood for interrogation but you and you friends distracted us and that is why we are behind," replies the commander.

"If it is ok with you, can we join you in getting back to this person that you speak of?"

"That is ok with me Talandar. You can come with us."

As they follow behind the marines, they see who they were talking about. It was a blonde girl, younger in age than all Terran soldiers. Talandar wonders what could she have done to be treated like this.

"Commander, what did this girl do in order to get to this point?" Talandar says.

As the commander pulls Talandar to whispering range he says, "This girl by the name of Yang Xiao Long broke a leg of a person named Mercury Black."

"Yes, but why does she seem saddened?"

"She claims that she saw Mercury about to attack her. She also says that it was supposed to be od self defense"

Yang notices Talandar and his purifiers. When she noticed him her expression changes from sadness to fear.

Before Talandar heads out with the humans, he sees a familiar face in the shadows. Talandar knows that who he sees is Vorazun, matriarch of the dark templar.

"Vorazun, what are you doing here?" say Talandar.

"I should ask you the same thing Talandar," replies Vorazun.

"We were transported here by the singularity"

"We had the same problem as you, but we were transported to a different place. The reason we are here right now is because we are following this girl. She seemed to have been affected by some sort of illusion that caused her to be here right now."

"Do you know of the whereabouts of Artanis and Alarak?" says Talandar.

"No, I do not know of there whereabouts Talandar," replies Vorazun.

"Now that you are here, we could find an archive of somesorts to figure out what this planet is," says Talandar.

"That is a sound plan Talandar. Let use make hast to the archives of there are any in this base."

After that reply, Vorazun and Talandar search the base for a archive to figure out where they are and more importantly, if there is history of any Zerg, or Protoss on this planet.

 ** _This has been ch. 3 of my story. If you can predict ch.4 will be about Alarak. Ch.5 will finally show some actual interactions between the StarCraft and RWBY character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Dark Shadows, signing off._**


	4. Ch4 First ascendant

_**Welcome to ch.4 of my story. I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Emerald forest, Remnant,12:00 p.m.**

The singularity has transported the Protoss to different places on Remnant. The Tal'darim were transported into a deeper part of the Emerald forest. They are lead by the highlord Alarak. Alarak and his forces find them selves in a large forest area, similar to some planets the Tal'darim have visited in the past before, but the ascendants feel the presence of humans a long way from there positions. They also sense the presence of a dark force, similar to Amon's force, but weaker.

"Highlord, we can sense that there are Terrans on this planet," says one of the ascendants.

"I can already sense them ascendant. My question is what is this darkness that I sense here on this planet," speaks Alarak.

They all sense this force on the planet, but one of the ascendants takes notice that this force is very close to them. It is at that moment when they notice movement in the bushes around them.

"Unknown creatures surround us highlord, they are in the bushes," says a vanguard.

"Let them come. They will know the power of the Tal'darim!" Alarak shouts.

And with that, the creatures start there attack on the Tal'darim. The creatures themselves have a vicious appearance unlike any Zerg that they have faced. On Remnant, these creatures are referred to as the Grimm. Though they are clearly out numbered, Alarak and his group are a match against the Grimm. Alarak begins his fight by launching a large force of black and red energy at the Grimm, killing most of them, as he dashes at one of the larger ones. During this time, ascendants, vanguards, and blood hunters engage the rest of the Grimm, defeating them with one swift strike. One of the Grimm does strike at one of the ascendants, wounding, but not killing him. As the last Grimm retreats, Alarak leaps on top of it, cutting off its head.

"These creatures are more easily killed then the Zerg," Alarak says in a taunting voice.

"Highlord, the corpses of these beast are disappearing," says one of the blood hunters.

As they notice that the corpses of the Grimm disappear, Alarak senses the presence of other Protoss in the distance. From the presence that he senses, he can tell that it is Artanis.

"Finally, I can sense some of our allies. Tal'darim, we head forth the Artanis and his group," says Alarak.

It does not take long for the Tal'darim to meet up with the Daelamm. They were also transported to the forest, but they were transported to the exit of the forest.

"Alarak, it is a great surprise to see you right now," Artanis says.

"This is indeed a great moment Artanis, but have you found out the location of the rest of our group," Alarak replies.

"No I have not, but I do know were we could start at.."

"You speak of the humans Artanis? We don't even know how they will react to our presence, so I suggest we sneak into one of those bases done there."

"That is a plan that we will do, but I sensed some dark force for a moment."

"What you just sensed were the creatures of this planet. They are similar to the Zerg, but they are very weak."

"So it is decided then Alarak. We head to one of these bases and we figure out what this planet is."

With that, Artanis, Alarak, and the combined Protoss force stealthy travel to the base to figure out what planet they are currently on.

 _ **So this was, ch.4. Next time, the Protoss will have there first confrontation with the heroes of RWBY. I will see you next time.**_


	5. Ch 5 The encounter

_**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I just had a lot to do. Let us begin.**_

 **Remnant, 10:00 p.m. 22 hours since teleportation,**

In the Atlas base, Vorazun and Talandar have discovered what this planet is and it's origins. With this new found knowledge, they try to seek the rest of there friends will hiding in the shadows. During this time, Artanis and Alarak, have found a place to set up a base safe from human eyes. While preparing the base Artanis sends out a group of Avengers to try to scout out the giant arena in the sky. At this same moment, Vorazun and some dark templar also head back to the arena for more info.

"Matriarch, look over there," says a dark templar.

Vorazun sees the avengers that Artanis have sent. Vorazun and the dark templar rally to the avengers.

"Warrior, do you know were Artanis is?" asked Vorazun. "We were sent by Artanis to scout out this structure. We shall bring you to him as soon as.." The avenger stops talking as they hear a voice announce the next battle of the finals round, Penny Polendina from Atlas vs. Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon. As the battle starts, the avengers are in shock of how the 2 fight.

"These humans, how is this type of combat possible for a human?" says one of the Avengers. " I have seen warriors like this fight before. There names where Mercury and Yang," replies Vorazun. When Pyrrha lunges at Penny, she dashes right back at Pyrrha, causing her to lose her guard, allowing Penny to disarm her. As Penny begins to do her winning strike, Pyrrha sees the blades duplicate to a point in which it is like a wall of blades. When she sees this Pyrrha uses her semblance to repel the blades, causing 2 strings of the swords to wrap around her arm and waist, cutting her in half, reveling that she is a machine.

"She was a machine?! How can this be possible!?" says Vorazun.

At this moment Vorazun senses a great darkness in the distance.

"Matriarch, what is happening to you? ask a dark templar. "I can sense a great darkness out there in the forest. It is not like Amon's darkness. It is different," replies Vorazun.

During this, another voice speaks through the intercom. It is a voice of a female.

"We need to go now. This darkness is getting closer to us," says a avenger. "Wait, look there," replies Vorazun. They look down and see a girl wearing red and black clothing. The girl is crying, by the death of the machine.

"Matriarch, I can sense a great light in her," a dark templar says. "This light reminds me of the Kala before its corruption," says a avenger. "This is going to be a risky move. Templar, I will go speak to her.

Vorazun drops down from her hiding spot to talk to the girl, while still cloaked.

"Hello?" Vorazun says to the girl. "Who's there?" the girl says. "My name is Vorazun. If you wish to see me in person, you will tell a single soul what you will see," Vorazun replies. "Ok then. I promise I won't tell anyone,"

As Vorazun uncloaks, The girl see that the one she is talking to is no human.

"Do not be alarmed. I will explain everything soon. What is your name/" says Vorazun. "My name is Ruby," says the girl still trying to comprehend what is happening. As they talk, a giant, bird like creature appears on top of the arena, which is shielded by an energy field.

"A nevermore!? How did it get by the defenses?" Ruby says franticly. "I assume you know what that thing is because I don't know what that creature is," Vorazun replies. "We need to get out of her now. Follow me," Vorazun says.

Vorazun and Ruby get back to the other Protoss warriors to get out of there. The avengers lead Vorazun and Ruby to Artanis and Alarak.

"You brought a human here? You are blowing our cover," Alarak says to Vorazun. "Hold, Alarak. This human must be important if Vorazun risked being seen by others to get her," Artanis says. "My name is Artanis, and this is Alarak," "My name is Ruby Rose," Ruby says to Artanis.

As they introduce each other, Talandar's group finally finds Artanis.

"Artanis, there is a large swarm of creatures heading to the city. By the direction of where they are heading, they will hit us soon," Talandar alerts Artanis to. "We have no choice but to reveal ourselves to the humans here if these creatures are heading towards us," Artanis says. "Are you talking about the Grimm?" Ruby replies. "If that is what you call them then yes, we will be facing these Grimm soon," says Artanis. "Ruby, find your allies, we will prepare for this assault that the Grimm are preparing," Artanis says. " Ok, I will find them," replies Ruby.

As Ruby runs off to get her friends, the Grimm start there attack.

"There are many of them Artanis. Do you have a plan for this?" Vorazun says. "We do what we always do, we fight." It will just be like fight the Zerg back during the old days," says Talandar. "Let them come. They will fell the power of the Tal'darim," Alarak says. "Let us show them the power of the Daelaam. "En taro Zeratul!"

 _ **This has been ch.5. Next episode will happen when episode 10 of RWBY is released. See you next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6 PVG (Protoss vs Grimm)

Terran airspace, 1 hour after transportation.

In the universe that had the Protoss in it until the singularity appeared, James Raynor and his Terran fleet, receive a call from Rohana stating that they need to come hear immediately. Raynor tracks down where she is located. To his surprise, Kerrigan was also at the scene. Now with Raynor and Kerrigan at the scene, Rohana explains why she called them.

"En taro Zeratul, James Raynor, my name is Rohana, and we need urgent help."

"I don't know what is the problem, but I need to talk to Artanis," replies Raynor.

"That is the problem Raynor. On Aiur, Artanis and the leaders of the other Protoss factions were fighting against the Protoss possessed by Amon. They succeeded, but the energy from the Keystone caused a singularity to form. All the Protoss were caught in it, even Artanis," says Rohana.

"What!? How is this even possible?" replies Raynor.

"I don't know, but ever sense that event, I felt an emptiness in the Void where Amon lives in," Rohana says.

"Your right Rohana. Ever sense that event, it fells like Amon isn't even in the void where he should be in," comments Kerrigan.

"I do still have the Keystone with me. It's badly damaged, but the energy that caused the teleportation is still in it. I can fell it," Rohana states.

"Why can't we just use that energy to make a similar event happen so we can get them home?" Raynor says.

"Jim, we don't know if they went anywhere dangerous, or anywhere at all. It's to risky," replies Kerrigan.

"Dammit," Raynor says quietly.

"Do not worry James Raynor. We will find them soon enough. We have to," says Rohana.

Remnant,22 hours sense teleportation.

The battle of Beacon has begun. The grimm swarm the city, the white fang attack the Atlas military marines, and the coliseum is under siege. The mastermind behind all of this is Cinder Fall. Her true goal might have to wait, as she senses a light energy is the forest area of Beacon. That disturbance is the Protoss fighting the Grimm.

In the forest, Artanis, Vorazun, Talandar, Alarak, and the rest of the Protoss begin there clash against the Grimm. They fight valiantly, with zealots charging at the beowulves, and stalkers shooting up at the nevermores. It doesn't take long for Artanis to realize that the grimm are ignoring them.

"The Grimm, they are ignoring use," says Artanis as the Grimm run right pass him and the rest of the Protoss

"I notice that too Artanis, but why?" Talandar replies.

As they are talking, a high templar focused his mind on where the Grimm are located. At that moment the high templar realizes why they are ignoring them.

"So much fear, pain, and sorrow coming from the people in the city. Artanis, the grimm must be attracted by the negative emotions of the humans in the city," says the high templar.

"If the grimm are attracted to negative emotion, then that means there are many civilians at risk,"

"What are your orders Artanis?" asked a zealot.

"I will not allow all those people to loses there lives and there homes, like we had experienced before. Templar, we head to the city. We will bring our light to the city and we will vanquish all of the grimm!" shouts Artanis.

With that, all of the Protoss head to the city to do battle with the Grimm. Right as they get to the city, they see dozens of soldiers trying to fight off the Grimm. When they see this they engage the Grimm. During all of this, Artanis sees three humans on top of a building, watching them fight. Over at that building, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald look down at the what is happing.

"What are those thing suppose to be?" says Mercury

"I don't know, but they seem to be helping at repelling the Grimm," replies Emerald.

"You two don't worry about them. Even with them helping, Beacon will still fall. Besides, they won't be able to handle what I have in store for them," Cinder says.

"Um, I think one of them sees us," says Mercury as he notices Artanis staring at them.

In an instant, Artanis disappears from sight only to appear right behind them.

"And what are you supposed to be?" says Cinder.

"My name is Artanis, and I am hear to protect the people in this city," replies Artanis.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid Beacon has already fallen," Cinders says.

"So you're the one behind this attack? Even if this city will fall, you will not live to see your victory!" shouts Artanis.

"I've already won Artanis. And because you are hear, I can show you what I mean," replies Cinder.

With that comment, Artanis looks down at the battle and sees the automated robots start to attack the one they are trying to protect. As Artanis looks back he is hit with a powerful blast from Cinder. Luckily, the shield absorbed all of the force from the attack, knocking him back to the ground without any injuries.

"Artanis, are you alright?" says Talandar.

"I am fine Talandar, but I do know who is behind this," replies Artanis.

"Hierarch, the mountain!" shouts a zealot.

As they look at the mountain, the ground shakes beneath them, as a Grimm creature immerges from the mountain. It is a large, dragon like creature, the size of a Tempest, maybe even larger. The creature seems to be bleeding black blood on the ground. Wherever the blood touches, Grimm emerge from it.

"Now might be a good time for action!"says Alarak.

With that they notice a large group of people, rallying at the large tower that is right their. Out from the tower, walks out an older man, named Ozpin. One of the humans, Pyrrha walks to Ozpin for something. Ozpin notices Artanis and his group in the distance. As Artanis sees him, Ozpin shakes his head indicating that he trust Artanis. After that they all look up and see the creature closing in.

"Templar, today we fight not for Aiur this day, but we fight for Remnant. Strike as one will against the Grimm and we shall prevail. For Aiur! For Remnant!" shouts Artanis.


	7. Chapter 7 The defense of Beacon part 1

_**Welcome to ch.7 part 1. Hope you enjoy.**_

Remnant,

The invasion of the grimm is still underway, with more grimm spawning from the grimm dragon. Artanis decides to split up to help defend the kingdom.

"Templar, we must separate in order for these people to resist the attack," says Artanis.

"Nerazim, go to that ship in the sky, Purifiers, you hold this position, and Tal'darim, you head in that building. Me and my templar will follow those people to wherever they were going," Artanis commands.

"As you say Artanis," Vorazun, Talandar, and Alarak say in unison.

With that, the Protoss separate in order to defend the kingdom. Vorazun and the dark templar use the corsairs they have to head toward the ship. As they land, to Vorazun's surprise, Ruby is up hear as well fighting with two other people.

"I'm not even going to question how these children can do this," Vorazun says as she and her dark templar run to the fight.

As the fight goes on, Roman notices Vorazun and her Dark templar.

"What in the world am I seeing?" Roman says.

This distraction gives time for Ruby to counter her attackers. Vorazun joins the fight by blinking in and striking Roman with her blade. Ruby helps Vorazun in the battle with Roman and Neo, but is having a hard time fighting Roman. As Vorazun fight Neo, Vorazun accidently pressed a button on her umbrella weapon, causing it to open and the wind swooping Neo away from the fight.

"Won't be seeing her for a while," Vorazun says.

Roman and Ruby are still fighting with Vorazun's dark Templar, but they are failing.

"You get away from her," Vorazun says guarding Ruby.

"I don't know what you are, or where you came from, but sorry to say that I will beat you. After this is done, I will go back to what I normally do, lie, cheat, steal, and survive," Roman says.

A second after the monologing, Roman is eaten whole by a large Grimm griffin. Ruby charges at it and hits it in the head, causing it to crash into the main part of the ship.

"I recommend we get off this ship before it crashes," Vorazun say noticing that the ship is falling apart.

Vorazun and Ruby manage to jump safely onto a building right under the ship.

"That was a close one. Thanks for the help," Ruby says to Vorazun.

"No problem," Vorazun replies.

"Can I just tell you how awesome your weapon is?" Ruby says while Vorazun looks in confusion.

On the ground, Talandar and his purifiers are helping the people defeat all the Alesian robots. Talandar is pushed back by a paladin, but is unharmed by the attack. Talandar is able to bump into Weiss because of the paladin.

"Don't. I am your ally, Talandar says as Weiss is about to attack, thinking he has the virus affecting him.

"What, you can talk? How is this possible?" Weiss replies.

"I promise I will explain everything, but right now we have a battle to win," Talandar replies.

After that, a paladin starts to get to upper hand. With that, Coco tell Velvet to use her weapon.

"Really?!" Velvet says.

"Just make them count," Coco says.

"What are you doing? She's going to get hurt,' Weiss says.

"Just, watch," Coco replies.

As Velvet walks toward the paladins, she creates a holographic version of Ruby's weapon.

"How fascinating, a weapon copier," Talandar says.

As Velvet destroys the Paladins with different weapons. One paladin gets the jump on her.

" Velvet!" Coco yells as she attacks the paladin.

As she is watching Weiss runs to help Velvet. She tries to block the attack, but to her surprise, a giant arm carrying a sword blocks the attack and destroys the Paladin. Velvet takes a picture at Weiss, right before a rumbling is heard. As they look they see a more advanced Paladin sets it's sight to the group.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun yells.

"Don't worry, this will be easy," Talandar says

"You talk like you have faced worse," Weiss says.

"Trust me, I have scene, faced, and killed a lot worse foes than this," Talandar replies.

As the Paladin charges, it disables right in front of them.

"See, that was to easy," Talandar says.

"That did went better than expected." Sun replies.

"Weiss!" a voice says in the distance.

That voice belongs to Yang.

"Your ok. Have you heard from Ruby? What about Blake? Yang says.

"She went after an alpha, and members of the White Fang." Weiss replies.

"That is the same building one of my allies went into. If you don't mind I will join you," Talandar says.

"That is ok, but Weiss, look for Ruby ok?" Yang says.

Weiss gives a thumbs up. With that Yang and Talandar head to find Blake.

"I remember you, you were their when Ironwood questioned me," Yang says.

"That is an event from the past Yang, right now we must find your friend. That is our top priority," Talandar says.

With that they continue there search for Blake. They must get to her quickly, before Adam hurts her.

 _ **That was ch.7 part 1. Part two will be out Wednesday. And of course ch.8 will start next Sunday. This is Dark Shadow signing off for now.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The defense of Beacon part 2

_**Welcome to part 2 of episode 7.**_

Talandar and Yang are trying to get to Blake's current location, which is in a building that is on fire. Little do they know that Alarak is on the other side of the building. There were many white fang and grimm, but they were all killed. Alarak has finally gotten to the side of the building. As he is walking he hears a girl scream in pain. He looks in the building and sees a man with a blade crimson as blood stabbing a girl on the ground. Alarak also notices that on the other side of the building, Talandar and Yang see what is happening. Talandar and Alarak both see each other and they plan for a team assault, but are cut off short when Yang starts to talk.

"Get away from her!" Yang says with rage in her voice.

Blake tries to tell her to leave her, but it is hopeless as Adam as just hurt her in front of Yang.

"NOOOOOO!" Yang yells as she charges at Adam with pure rage.

"Yang, stop!" Talandar yell, but it is too late.

Adam slashes Yang in a blink of an eye, cutting her right arm off. As she plummets to the ground, Talandar get ready to attack, but Alarak motions for him to wait. As Adam walks toward Yang to finish her, Blake stands in front of her, trying to defend her.

"Why must you hurt me Blake?" Adam says.

"Simple really. Because you hurt her," Alarak says as he reveals himself to Adam.

"What are you?" Adam says as he prepares his sword.

"The question is not what I am, its who I am. I am Alarak, First Ascendant to the Tal'darim, but who are you?" Alarak questions.

"My name is Adam Taurus, and unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stay out of my way," Adam says pointing his sword at Alarak.

"The path you walk is corrupted, I can sense it. You where promised that if you joined whoever hired you, your people would finally get the peace they deserve. Tread carefully Adam, the freedom my people where promised was from a being mush more powerful than the two of use. The freedom he offered us was a mere illusion. Do not trust this superior, as one day the person you work for will stab you and your kind in the back like you are nothing," Alarak says preparing his weapons.

"The path I walk is a path of freedom for our kind! Me and the White fang will ignite the fires of revolution. And sense you are hear, your death will be the spark," Adam says preparing to attack.

"Such a shame," Alarak says as he pushes Adam forward with his psionic power.

There battle begins with Adam quickly rushing forward trying to stab Alarak, but he miss and Alarak grabs his arm and throws Adam toward the roof. Adam quickly recovers and dashes towards Alarak, now shooting his gun to stop Alarak from countering. This does stop him from countering, but Alarak activates his blades to block the attack. While blocking Adam's sword starts to glow with power. Adam uses that energy to do a massive slash attack, destroying Alaraks's shield, and sending him to the ground. Alarak quickly motions for Talandar to het ready as Adam holds Alarak.

"So, any last words Alarak?" Adam says.

"Yes, 3 words. Are you ready?" Alarak replies.

Adam looks confused, but it is at that moment that Talandar dashes in and punches Adam with his left arm so hard it knocks him out.

"I was wondering when I get to hit him," Talandar says.

"Well you got to hit him. Go help them out, I'll finish this," Alarak says as he moves toward Adam.

As Alarak is about to kill him, Blake stops him.

"No, don't" Blake says to Alarak.

"He tried to kill me, he tried to kill you and your friend. He deserves death," Alarak replies in an angered voice.

"Not even him, if you can do the right thing, so can he," Blake says.

"Fine, whatever suits you," Alarak says.

Talandar helps Blake and Yang get to safety while Alarak stares at Adam.

"I can't just leave you hear like this can I?" Alarak says as he uses his psionics to create a barrier around Adam.

"Now to get to the others,' Alarak says as he leaves the building.

Artanis has finally gotten to the top of the tower where Ozpin's office is at. I does not takes long for Artanis to find out where they have went. Artanis takes the elevator to the vaults where Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha are at right now.

"Why would a place like this have a secret vault, and what are they protecting" Artanis says to himself.

Artanis senses a surge of energy that is directly ahead, followed by a muffled scream. He knows that whatever is happening, he need to get to it fast. While running to the source of power, he sees Cinder right their. In front of her, are Ozpin, Pyrrha, Jaune, someone else with an arrow un her chest. A ball of energy shoots out of the girl and goes into Cinder giving her to full power of the fall maiden. Jaune tries to attack, but is easily pushed back. Pyrrha also tries to attack, but Ozpin stops her, telling her to get Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, anyone to help with this situation. Pyrrha and Jaune leave, not noticing Artanis because they are rushing to get someone.

"She was right about you. Such arrogance," Cinder says to Ozpin.

"He's not the only one you are facing," Artanis says.

"You are a surprise, but even so, what chance do you two have to beat me?" Cinder questions.

"I admit the power you possess is powerful indeed, but I have seen and faced worst enemies than you Cinder. If you think you will harm anyone else, you are wrong. You will not harm anyone one else, and they will fear you NO LONGER!" Artanis yells preparing to fight.

 _ **Ch..7 complete. Next episode Sunday, See you next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Hope

_**This is ch.8. Lets do this.**_

Down in the vault, flashes of orange, green, and blue can be seen in the distance. Those flashes belong to Cinder, Ozpin, and Artanis. Both Artanis and Ozpin strike Cinder with great power, but Ozpin's speed gives him a slight advantage. After Ozpin knocks Cinder back, she recovers midair and uses her new found power to float above Ozpin and Artanis. Ozpin activates a shield to protect him from the upcoming attack. As Ozpin jumps in, Cinder shoots out a massive stream of fire, destroying to shield, and causing a large explosion knocking Artanis in the walls of the vault.

Back on the surface, and evacuation is being starting to get everyone out of their. The Protoss in that area also help with the evacuation. At this moment, Ruby is scene running towards Weiss, telling her that she is fine.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looks down in sadness, as it is to hard to tell her what has happened.

"Weiss? What is it," Ruby asked noticing Weiss's sadness.

Weiss moves out of the way for Ruby to see what is going on. She looks in shock as she sees Blake, Ren, and Nora hurt, and Yang missing her right arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Blake says as she holds Yang's hand.

After seeing that Ruby is approached by Sun, telling her she will be ok. Sun explains that the soldiers have a ship ready to take them to Vale, but Nora replies saying, "But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Ruby takes notice of this, but Sun says "That giant Grimm keeps circling the school. Even the White fang are pulling out."

"We're not leaving," Ren says as he tries to stand up.

"I'll find them. I'll find them, and I'll bring them back," Ruby says.

"No, we will find them," Weiss replies.

"A sound plan," Talandar says as Alarak joins them.

"Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back," Weiss says.

As Weiss, Ruby, Talandar, and Alarak leaves, Sun yells "You better be!' followed by him calling them idiots.

At the entrance of the tower, Pyrrha and Jaune have finally gotten out of the vault. As Jaune tries to find Glynnda's number, a rumbling shakes the ground as Cinder flies to the top portion of the tower. Pyrrha knows that Cinder is too powerful, but she has to try stopping her.

"There's no time. Go! Get to Vale and call for help," Pyrrha says

"What are you going to do?" Jaune replies as he notices what Pyrrha is going to do.

"No. No Pyrrha you can't. You saw how powerful she is. Pyrrha I won't let you do.." Jaune says as he is interrupted by Pyrrha kissing him.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha says as she pushes Jaune into the locker behind them.

Jaune begs Pyrrha to stop, but she needs to stop Cinder. As she sees Jaune fly of in the distance, she hears a voice stating that "We will help you." Pyrrha looks back and sees two High Templars standing right behind her.

"Our leader Artanis was also in that tower. We will fight with you in order to stop this Cinder from hurting anyone else, "one of the high Templar's says.

"But you will die. She is to powerful," Pyrrha replies.

"Do not worry about us Pyrrha, worry about the mission at hand," a high templar states.

With that, Pyrrha and the two high Templars go inside the tower to stop Cinder. In the courtyard section of the school, Ruby, Weiss, Talandar, and Alarak are trying to find Jaune and Pyrrha, until Weiss sees that Jaune is contacting them through her scroll. Jaune says that they need to stop Pyrrha because she is trying to fight Cinder. As Weiss asked Jaune, he yells "Don't worry about me!" As Weiss is telling Jaune that we will find them, Jaune throws down his scroll in anger and despair. The four look up and see the Grimm dragon landing on the side of the tower.

"I have a plan," Ruby says.

"You always do,' Weiss replies.

"Ha, this will be a glorious battle!," Talandar yells.

"Let us show these creatures our true strength!" Alarak yell.

With that, the four charge at the Grimm, with the purpose of taking them down, and to help Pyrrha before it is too late.

At the top of the tower, Cinder walks out of smoke and heads toward the window. At this point the dragon climbs further up until it reaches the window Cinder is looking through. As the dragon roars, Cinder says, "Shhh, this is your home now." Cinder steps back and creates fire in her hand, but is interrupted when she hears the elevator coming up. Pyrrha use her semblance to take her and the two templar to the top to fight Cinder.

As the door opens, Pyrrha throws her spear at Cinder. Cinder easily dodges spear, and blocks Pyrrha's shield attack. As Pyrrha uses her semblance to recover her weapon, the two high templar enter the room while shooting psychic bolt at Cinder. Cinder absorbs the attack with her maiden powers as she begins to float. Cinder launches a volley of fire based attacks at the three. Cinder then launches a stream of fire at Pyrrha. Her shield blocks the fire as she moves towards Cinder. Once getting to her, Pyrrha tries to strike Cinder, but she catches the attack and pushes Pyrrha back against the wall. The one of the templar tries using a psionic storm on Cinder, but the attack fails and Cinder throws a fire ball at the templar, wounding him. The other templar quickly rushes towards his templar ally trying to get him up.

"Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked.

"He his fine, but Pyrrha you need to stall Cinder. Keep her off of us," the first templar replies.

"I'll do my best," Pyrrha replies.

As Cinder starts to fight Pyrrha again, the two templar begin to charge up their psionics. The fight gets to the point where Pyrrha gets Cinder in a chokehold with her spear. As Cinder grabs onto the spear, the dragon detaches itself from the tower and starts to head right towards them. Pyrrha looks on in shock, but before she could even react, Cinder breaks her spear and pushes her back at the exact moment the dragon tears off the very top of the room. Weaponless, Pyrrha looks at Cinder and notices that there are metals objects littered around them. Pyrrha uses her semblance to throw debris at Cinder. She is caught off guard and is actually hit by the attack. Cinder recovers and starts throwing fire blast at Pyrrha, creating a fire wall. Pyrrha throws her shield at Cinder, causing her to block it, but that is what Pyrrha wanted as she lifts up multiple giant metal cogs with her semblance. While Cinder looks on, Pyrrha uses her shield to trip Cinder, at the same time slamming all the cogs down on Cinder. Cinder uses her power to cause a repulse sending all the cogs back and launching Pyrrha at a wall, destroying her aura. Cinder notices the two templar almost completing there charge. Cinder launches a fire ball at them, stating that "I won't be interrupted by your kind again.

Back on the ground, Weiss, Ruby, Talandar, and Alarak are still fighting the remaining grimm in the area.

"We've got to hurry!" Ruby yells.

As a reply, Weiss uses her semblance to make glyphs on the side of the tower.

"You can do this," Weiss replies.

With that, Ruby jumps on the side of the tower and runs towards the upper level to save Pyrrha.

On the top, Cinder prepares her bow and arrow while Pyrrha throws her shield at the arrow. The shield and the arrow hit but the arrow takes itself apart to go through the shield and hit Pyrrha in the heel.

"It's unfortunate you where promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing, that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined," Cinder says as she walks over to Pyrrha and lifts her head up.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes," Cinder replies as she stands up and forms her bow and arrow.

Ruby finally makes it to the top, but before Cinder could finish off Pyrrha, a large blue light appears behind her. As she looks back, Cinder sees a large blue orb right behind her. The orb then starts to form into a large being of psionic power known as an archon.

" **POWER OVERWHELMING!"**

The archon attacks Cinder with powerful energy blast, trying to defend Pyrrha. As Ruby sees that Pyrrha was on the brink of death, Ruby yells as a white light emits from her eyes. The blast first hits the dragon and makes its way towards Cinder.

"What!?" Cinder yells as she is consumed by the light.

The only thing Ruby sees in white, but she does hear Qrow and Taiyang talking. Then Ruby slowly wakes up in her own room with Taiyang sitting next to her. Taiyang tells Ruby that Qrow found her unconscious and got her home safe. He also tell Ruby that Yang is ok. While talking, Qrow interrupts Taiyang and ask him if he could talk to Ruby. Taiyang leaves the room for Qrow to talk to Ruby. While talking, Qrow asked "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I... Pyrrha! Is she..." Ruby says.

"I have no idea what happened to her exactly, but she is alive, just missing," Qrow replies.

As Ruby continues, she mentions that everything went white.

"The night you meet Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked.

Ruby was about to answer, but Qrow interrupts saying, "Silver eyes." Qrow says that there was one tale that Ozpin used to tell him about people with silver eyes. Qrow mentions that those born with silver eyes where destined to lead the life of warrior, and states that a singe glance from them can strike a Grimm down. As they finish their conversation, Ruby asked what can she do to help, which Qrow replies, "You really want to help? Get some rest. You are in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemies' trail leads all the way to Haven. That'll be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." With that, Qrow leaves the room for Ruby to get rest.

Ruby gets up out of bed to check on Yang. When she gets to her room, Yang is seen looking out her window. Ruby tries to get her attention, but doesn't work. As she is leaving Yang calls for Ruby. Ruby walks over and hugs her sister telling her that she is glad she's ok. Yang tells Ruby where Weiss and Blake went. Weiss was taken back to Atlas by her father, and Blake ran away.

"Sometimes bad things just happen Ruby," Yang says.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie hear," Yang says.

"Yang," Ruby replies.

"Just leave me alone," says Yang.

As she is leaving Ruby says, "I love you."

As Yang sits there, out her window, a leaf falls down on the ground signifying the end of fall. An unknown amount of time passes by and it is somewhere during winter. Ruby exits out of her house to hear Jaune say, "Hey."

"Hey, Jaune," Ruby says.

"Haven's a long way to go," says Ruby.

"I know, but it's the only way we have," Jaune replies.

"And your sure you want to came along?" Ruby asked.

"The journey will be peerless. And whether we'll find answerers at the end is entirely uncertain," Ren replies.

"But we wouldn't be hear if we weren't up for it," Nora says.

"Then lets get started," Ruby replies.

With that, the team heads out on their trail to Haven. Back at Ruby's house, Taiyang is bringing food to Ruby, but is shocked to find her not their and in her place, a message. Taiyang runs out of Ruby's room, passing Yang's room. Yang is looking out her window and sees a crow on a branch, fly away in the distance.  
At Beacon, the dragon is frozen in place on top of the tower. Despite it being frozen, it is still attracting Grimm to the school.  
In Vale, Glynda is trying to repair the damage of the city, but she is failing.  
In the far distance, Blake is jumping across building, and stops to look at the dragon. She then continues on her own travel.  
Weiss is in a ship, traveling to Atlas. She looks at her side and sees her father right beside her.  
In the underground, Karax, and Talandar are making their base for future uses. Right beside Karax, their is a Protoss table that holds the remains of Penny.  
Vorazun, and the dark templar are in the forest. They all look at the dragon, and then continue traveling.  
Back in Vale, Alarak and the Tal'darim are clearing out the remaining grimm in Vale.  
Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren are visiting Summer Rose's grave to say goodbye.  
Looking down at the four, Qrow lifts up Ozpin's cane and looks at it. Behind him is Artanis.

"Tell me, is Pyrrha ok?' Qrow asked.

"Yes, she is recovery is going smoothly," Artanis replies.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought I was crazy. I thought you were working for them, but you helped us," Qrow says.

"You remind me of a person back in my place, a soldier named James Raynor," Artanis replies.

"Well, I'll be going now. I will see you later on Artanis," says Qrow.

"Indeed Qrow. En taro Zeratul,' Artanis says as he warps out.

Qrow jumps down the cliff and emerges as a crow, to make shure that Ruby and her friend's travel will be safe.

In an unknown location, filled with darkness, a female figure is looking out in the distance of this dark world. Down on the ground though, their is a single stone, not belonging to the world of Remnant. The stone then glows red, as an evil, male laugh can be heard very faintly.

 _ **Next episode, 2/28/16. See you next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Innocence Reborn Part 1

**I am so sorry for everyone reading this story. Because of all the work I needed to do at the time, I completely forgot about my story. When I saw the announcement of RWBY vol 4, it reminded me of my story. I am sorry for the great absence I have given you. Let us finally begin Ch.10.**

 **It has been a week sense the attack on Beacon. After the attack ended, the Protoss commanders separated to cover more ground on Remnant. Artanis, along with Qrow, watch over team RNJR, Vorazun explores the red forest of Forever Fall, and Alarak tries to kill every Grimm that steps into Beacon. During this time Talandar, along with Karax and the Purifiers, build a base under the city. Karax and Talandar are one step closer to figuring out the mystery behind a human made machine named Penny.**

 **"This, this is fascinating!" Karax says in joy and shock.**

 **"Have you finally figured out how this machine works?" Talandar asked.**

 **"Yes, and it's, it's almost like if the humans of this world have their own version of the Purifier program!" Karax replies.**

 **"What do you mean, Like the Purifier program?" Talandar questions.**

 **"From what I have researched, this aura is like the life force of the humans on this planet. This machine has aura in it. That means that the humans of this world can put one's own life force into something else, and unlike the Purifier program which only copies one's personality, in their program, it's like putting your own life into a different vessel," Karax explains.**

 **"You keep on saying that this aura is like their life force correct?" Talandar replies.**

 **"Yes, that means that someone had to die to making this machine, but who could...?" Karax replied before being interrupted by a monitor blinking one and off.**

 **"It appears that the machine is reactivating. I will speak with the machine," Karax says.**

 **"Will you talk to the machine, I will see how the perimeter defenses are doing," Talandar replies walking away from Karax.**

 **The only thing Penny saw ever** ** _sense the attack was darkness, but finally she sees the recognizable rebooting process that she has seen on some occasions. When her vision finally goes back to normal, she sees one of Karax's servitors floating above her._**

 ** _"How are you felling?" Karax says nervously._**

 ** _When she finally sees Karax, she says, "My eyes must be deceiving again, because all of a sudden theirs a weird looking thing with now mouth that is somehow talking to me."_**

 ** _"You eyes are not deceiving you. I am real, and my name is Karax. Do you have a name?" Karax says confused._**

 ** _After accepting the fact that Karax is real, she replies with, "My name is Penny."_**

 ** _"Ok, Penny, do you remember what happened to you before you went offline?" Karax asked._**

 ** _"Not mush. The only thing I remember was that I was fighting someone in the tournament finals," Penny replies._**

 ** _"It looks like you need to get use to your upgrades," Karax says noticing that Penny keeps on trying to adjust her shoulder._**

 ** _"Yeah, I will agree with you on that one," Penny replies._**

 ** _"Follow me. I know the perfect way for you to adjust to your new upgrades," Karax says._**

 ** _"Where are we going to go?" Penny asked while standing up from the table that she was on._**

 ** _"Simple really, the training ground," Karax says as he walks to the training room._**

 ** _With Penny not far behind, Karax and Penny head to the training room where Penny can test out her new Purifier weaponry._**

 ** _Ch.11 Tomorrow. Again sorry for the absence. I really hope you liked this ch. I hope you are all looking forward for tomorrow's ch. See you next time._**


	11. Chapter 11 Innocence Reborn Part 2

**I'm back.**

 **When Penny entered the training room, she was shocked to see how high tech it was.**

 **"This technology makes all the tech back at Atlas look obsolete," Penny thought.**

 **"The tech of "Atlas" is impressive, but to doesn't compare to the technology of the Terrans" Karax remarked.**

 **"Terrans?"**

 **"The humans that come from where we come from. Cloaking technology, warp travel, and healing beams just to name a few pieces of Terran tech."**

 **"Ok, so what kind of upgrades did you give me exactly?"**

 **"I took the energy cannons on your blades, and replaced them with photon cannons, switched the metal of your blades with plasma energy, and made it so that you can control your weapons without using strings."**

 **"I have no idea what you just said."**

 **"Just use your weapons on those holo sentries."**

 **Penny looked at her new weapons, amazed. Then she looked at the holo sentries and readied herself. She slashed the first few holo sentries with ease, then used her photon cannons on the reaming sentries. Despite having shields, Penny's upgraded weapons tore through the sentries like they were ants.**

 **"These upgrades are amazing!" Penny said joyfully.**

 **"Oh! I almost forgot about your final upgrade. When you combine all six swords..."**

 **Karax was interrupted by loud alarms going off.**

 **"All warriors , a large grimm swarm is inbound on our position ,prepare for combat!" the purifier commander shouted over the alarm.**

 **"Penny follow me, we must stop the attack!"**

 **"Ok!" Penny exclaimed.**

 **When Penny and Karax made it to the breach, dozens of grimm were heading towards the base. There where also many purifiers guarding the main entrance.**

 **"Penny, now is the best time to use the last upgrade," Karax said.**

 **"Let's hope this works" Penny replied.**

 **Standing in front of the purifiers, Penny combined here swords in a circular motion. As they started to spin, an orange light sparked from the middle. Then with a shout, Penny unleashed a massive orange beam at all of the grimm, completely disintegrating all of them.**

 **"Purifier cannon, better than expected." Karax said said as the purifiers cheered on in victory.**

 **during the celebration, Karax pulled Penny over to a warp platform to speak to her in private.**

 **"Penny, the girl you where fighting in the tournament, Pyrrha, is in a medical center not to far from here. She just learned of your recovery and would live to speak to you,"**

 **"is it about what happened to me during our fight?"**

 **"Yes it is, after talking to her, we learned that when you where about to deal the finishing blow, Pyrrha saw hundreds of swords coming towards her, not just six."**

 **"Ok, lets talk to her, take me to her, please."**

 **After there conversation, Karax and Penny stepped onto the warp platform so that they can teleport to where Pyrrha is resting right now, to just talk to her, to ensure that everything is fine.**


End file.
